His and Hers
by zander herris
Summary: After her parents' divorse, Matsuri's mother brings home a new, mysterious mate. Matsuri herself has problems such as her sworn enemy Jasmine and crazy poodle, Orea, but when this mate shows interest in her everything gets a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

His and Hers

**His and Hers**

**A/N: Sorry if it seems confusing…I'm really just used to writing plays…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

"**Who knew a poodle could poop so much." mumbled Matsuri. **

**She sighed as she searched through the smelly mess in her closet, hoping at least one pair of shoes survived. **

"**Nope not one." She said aloud. "Your just lucky that mom thinks you're cute, otherwise you'd be in the doghouse right now Orea!"**

**Matsuri carried the mess outside to the garbage can, she really didn't have time for this sort of thing, especially when it's five in the morning and a school day. **

"**Matsuri were you doing outside?" her mother asked.**

**She shook her head and slowly made her way back to her room. At five in the morning, it could wait. Her mother shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen.**

"**Well since your up, do you want an omelet?" **

"**No mom!" she called, burying her face in her pillow. "I want to go to bed!"**

"**Alright then."**


	2. Chapter 2

First period was easy, all I had do was sit and act like I'm paying attention to what the teacher is saying. I mean who enjoys hearing about the Separation of Molecules? Second period was no different, except occasionally I had to ask questions to make it seemed like I'm concerned. That's the way the smart kids do it. After second I made my way the building to third, my last and worst class before lunch. Why? Two words. Jasmine Takakowa. The girl that has enjoyed making my life a living hell since I entered the academy, she's also the girl that can do everything better than I can. It just so happens I have her for third period, Physical Education.

"What kind of shinobi doesn't know how to handle kunai?" sneered Jasmine.

I picked up my Kunai and threw it as hard as I could at her target center. It flew passed the heads of my other classmates and hit smack in the center.

"You shouldn't think so low of yourself Jasmine." I grinned, that's was just dumb luck but she didn't know that.

The look on her face was priceless! Even though part of it said 'I'm still better than you'. I watched her disappear into her little group of snob A.K.A friends. Right now, life could not be any sweeter!

After third, I strolled down to the school library. Most of the books there were about Ninja Arts and a few boring biographies about Kages and Lords and stuff, but it was better than the heat outside. I sat down at one of tables near the entrance close. Despite being a library the noise was actually great. The sounds of students typing away, librarians scanning check-outs and check-outs and the occasional cough or sneeze got to be quite soothing after awhile. I was still sleepy from this morning's incident with Orea but I decided to get some work done anyways. Since Mom is going to drive me crazy with her 'Teen Talks' when I get home.

"Hey Matsuri, can you come over here for a minute. I need your help on something…" called Jasmine from the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" I called back. Knowing her it'll probably be just to give me some snob insult she couldn't think of earlier.

"Just…come here!" she snapped.

Definitely going to be an insult, I stood up and walked casually to where she was sitting. There's not much she can she to me after I made her look like a fool in front of everyone.

"What is it?" I said, purposely sounding irritated.

She smiled as if to say 'I pity you.'

"Well I'm waiting…" I said, annoyed.

She continued to smile then took a glance around the room. "You know, I used to be afraid of big rooms like this when I was young."

"Why?"

Her face became serious. "I used to perform with my family onstage and when we would perform in big rooms I would get terrible stage fright."

"Why are you telling me this?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So my father would tell me he'd create an illusion so that everyone but us was in their underwear." She giggled.

I sighed; can't she just insult me already instead of telling me her childhood memories first?

"Funny huh?" she laughed. "Even to this day I still laugh at the thought of so many people falling into a Jutsu like that."

"Right." I said flatly.

"I mean, what kind of ninja would fall so blindly into a trap like that?" she grinned.

My eyes widened, what is she getting at? I searched her eyes for answers but found nothing but amusement and revenge, complete with a devilish smile. I looked down at my body…it was bare…I had fallen into Jasmine's illusion…I was in my underwear!

"It's sad really, what kind of ninja would be so stupid!" she burst out laughing along with the rest of people in the library.

I could feel my heart pound franticly, my arms seemed to automatically wrap themselves around my body, but it didn't help much. I forced myself to move ran across the room towards the exit, Jasmine face light up as she reached out and took a good swing at my face. She missed, only because I tripped on a backpack.

"What happened here?" one of the teachers asked.

I shut my eyes at one last hope that this was all a dream. That in a few seconds I'll wake up cozy in my bed and smell the mess Orea left me in my closet.

"I don't know sensei." said Jasmine innocently.

The rest of the students stared intensely; for once the library was actually quiet.

"Why is she in her underwear?"

Jasmine shrugged and tried to ignore the sensei's intense glare. "What did you do to this poor girl Jasmine?"

"Nothing, It's none of your concern really…" she said.

I watched as the sensei grabbed her arm and forcefully took her out of the room. The nurse came and handed me some clothes, the rest of kids whispered. I didn't care though, didn't matter what anyone said. What Jasmine did was cruel, beyond personal, and beyond innocent. As of today…it's war.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm in love with you Matsuri."_

"_I love you too Brad Pitt sensei!"_

"Matsuri dear are you up yet? Your parents are here." The nurse said softly.

My head was still hurting from before but I least wasn't in my underwear, or in public. The infirmary was calm and quiet. The nurse was sitting behind the front desk with her face hidden behind a magazine that had some famous war lord who lost 300 pounds on the cover.

"Would you like me to get you anything before your parents arrive?" said asked from behind her magazine.

"No thanks."

She smiled slightly and returned to her magazine. For a moment her smile reminded me of Jasmine's, right before I found out I was caught in her illusion. The smile that always said 'I pity you.'

"Something wrong?" she asked.

She must've seen me staring at her. Or glaring rather. "No…how long wasn't since my mom was contacted?"

"She should be on her way dear."

That was the exact reason why I hate nurses and teachers; they go around preaching honesty and maturity but never the answers I want! As if were children!

"We sometimes treat you like children because you act like children." A deep voice called from the entrance.

"Baki sensei…I"

He smirked and walked farther into the room. "I know what you were thinking, don't forget I was once your age as well. But what bothers me is the fact that you're pointing all your anger on this nurse, if it were me it'd be on Jasmine. "

I couldn't really think of anything to say to him, nothing that wouldn't farther prove to them that I'm some whining teenager. So instead I did what I always did to avoid a lecture: lower my head and look very very sorry. Fortunately, he fell for it!

"Well, I came to you that your parents are waiting for you in the front of the building." He stated.

Finally! I stood up and rushed out, avoiding eye contact with either of them. I hurried towards the front of the building, hoping to draw as little attention as possible. It's likely rumor has already spread, Jasmine didn't have to do a thing.

My mom hugged me as soon as I walked up to her. She already knew the whole story and I could just smell another one her 'Teen Talks' brewing in her head. She didn't say anything at the moment though, which was nice, even though her face held something I couldn't understand.

As we got home mom still didn't say anything, not the situation was so deeply dramatic or anything, but her being so quiet was starting to worry me.

I waited in the living room for awhile just in case my mom had anything to say to me, she didn't. I walked upstairs to my room, maybe staying would've been instead of my mom acting like I died or started doing hardcore drugs.

"Orea?" I called into the hallway.

"Orea where are you already? I swear if I have to replace another pair of shoes I'll—"

I opened the door to my room….nothing.

"Orea?"

I found myself franticly searched upstairs for my mom's poodle. Where is she? Better yet where'd she leave her—"

-Squish-

"Found it." I mumbled, biting my lip at feel of something in between my toes.

I wiggled my toes slightly then stopped after the smell hit my nostrils. Worst of all, my foot was stuck in it!

"Mom!"

"Hold on a minute would you! I'm on the phone!" she replied.

"Mom!"

"Hold on, what is it?" she said, keeping a steady tone.

I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to. Asking a parent something when they're on the phone was practically begging for a lecture. On the other hand, being stuck in a half-foot pile of poodle crap wasn't comfortable either.

"Matsuri!" my mother called.

Too late, I heard her walking upstairs so I prepared my lecture avoiding technique, bowed my head and looked very very sorry.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I'm on the phone?" I asked.

"Well?" she continued.

I groaned, why do parents always make all their questions sound rhetorical but expect you to answer them?

"A lot…I guess."

I could tell she was holding herself back from exploding in my face but I wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Several1I told you several times Matsuri! Why do you insist on asking me for things when I'm on the damn phone!?"

"Would you stop screaming at me long enough to see that my foot is stuck in a pile a crap from your dog!" I replied.

Her lips tightened as looked down slowly, just in case I was pulling one of those 'Made You Look' jokes. She sighed heavily and lifted my foot out of the mess; she was back to that quiet thing again.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Just go to your room alright."

I shrugged and walked into my room. I saw my mom pull out her phone before I closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey. What are doing?"**

"**I'm home now; sorry for the interruption earlier…it was my daughter."**

"**Matsuri? How is she?"**

"**I'm really worried about her right now, she's being bullied at school and I think she's starting to act out. I'm afraid she's going to get out of control."**

"**From the picture you showed me she seems…like a lively young woman."**

"**I just wish she would tell me what's going on in her life once in a while."**

"**Teenagers."**

"**I know…"**

"**Maybe I could talk to her."**

"**Oh…are you sure, I haven't told her about us yet. It's a big step."**

"**I want to, I want to meet her."**

"**Alright, how about we break the news to her when she gets home from school tomorrow?"**

"**Sounds perfect."**

"**I think she'll really like you Gaara, I just know it!"**

"**We'll see. Until tomorrow then my love."**

"**Bye…I love you."**

"…"


End file.
